Love at last sight?
by judyandjoanie
Summary: well, this is a H/H story, and it's just about them falling in love but doesn't know what to say and i'm bad at summaries! just read the story! it's my first, so don't be too mean!
1. We meet again!

Harry was really bored. It was only the first week of the summer holidays and already he thought he wouldn't make it back to Hogwarts. He'd been hoping for an owl from his friends, but none of them wrote to him, not even Sirius. He was just about to take out his Broom Servicing Kit to polish his Firebolt when a brown owl flew in from the window and dropped an envelope on Harry's lap. Harry jumped up and immediately ripped open the envelope. Finally, he thought. A letter from somebody. Wonder who it is?  
  
Harry immediately got his answer when he unfolded the letter, and this was what it said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hi! I guess from the neat handwriting you can tell it's from me, Hermione. You're right if you did guess me! Anyway, I know you're really bored right now, and I have just been wondering, do you think you would want to come and stay at my house for the rest of the holidays? I know it's a bit early, but I know you're really bored right now, so I don't think you'll mind, will you? I already asked Mom and Dad for permission, and they said you can come here as for long as you want! So? How about it? Maybe you should ask your aunt and uncle, but I don't think they'll mind, since they hate you so much. Anyway, if they agree to let you stay, my house is on Hummine Street. It's the big white house with a big garden in front. You won't miss it. Please send a reply to me immediately. You can use my owl (if it isn't already gone. It's really used to flying around outside, so it hates being in a house).  
  
Love from,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry chuckled. He knew what Hermione meant. Right away, the owl started flying towards the window, but not until Harry caught him and immediately scribbled an answer on a piece of parchment:  
  
Hermione,  
  
I didn't ask the Dursleys yet, but don't worry, I'm sure I can convince them. Especially since I'm going to threaten to kill them with Sirius. Just kidding! I'll come to your house tomorrow okay? I hope that's not too early because I have to stay at least until after today at the Dursleys. I see what you mean about your owl. Maybe you shouldn't let her out too much now.  
  
Harry  
  
He folded the parchment and tucked it between the owl's legs and then let go. The owl flew off and was soon out of sight. Harry smiled. Now that he didn't have to stay at the Dursleys for so long, he didn't want to polish his broomstick anymore. Instead, he took out his remaining Divination homework and started working on it, following the chart from his Divination book. After a while, Harry was getting really tired with the homework, so he found a way to make it more fun. Harry started making up terrible things happening to him in the future and was soon finished.  
  
"Supper!" Aunt Petunia called.  
  
Harry came downstairs and rushed through his supper. He ignored Uncle Vernon complaining about him acting like a pig, and went upstairs to his room again. Since he was done his homework, now Harry had nothing to do. After a long time lying on his bed, Harry fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up, feeling excited. He had never been to Hermione's house before, and also he didn't ask Uncle Vernon yet. When Harry went down to eat breakfast, he said, to Uncle Vernon, "My friend, Hermione is inviting me to stay at her house for the rest of the holidays, so you wouldn't have to put up with me and…"  
  
"You want to ask me for permission to stay there," finished Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Exactly," said Harry. "But can you drive me there too? Because I don't know where Hummine Street is."  
  
"All right," Uncle Vernon snapped. "Don't think I'm doing you a favour, boy. I just want you out of this house for the rest of the holidays so I won't have to put up with you."  
  
"Say it whichever way you want," said Harry happily. He ran upstairs to his room and hurriedly stuffed all his things in his trunk. When he was finished, he carried his trunk downstairs and waited for Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Okay, boy, you better make sure you're really going to stay there for the whole summer," snarled Uncle Vernon, as he began to get in the car. "Because I won't let you in the house until next summer."  
  
After almost half an hour, Harry arrived at Hummine street and dragged his trunk along the street, looking for a white house with a large garden. Then he saw it. At the end of the street was a white house with plenty of flowers in the front yard. He hurried to it and knocked on the door.  
  
A pretty girl with long chestnut hair opened it. She was wearing a white T-shirt with blue shorts. On her feet were white sandals. She smiled at Harry.  
  
"You're here finally," she said. "Thought you're never going to come. Come in!"  
  
Harry gasped. "Hermione!" he said.  
  
Okay, I didn't know how to end it, so I just ended it that way. Do you like it? Please review! If I get up to at least 10 reviews, I'll continue writing the next chapter!  
  
I hope this is good, because this is my first fanfiction for Harry Potter! Review and continue reading! 


	2. Back to Hogwarts...

Okay, the first chapter was sort of short, so I decided to probably write a longer second chapter. Was the story too bad because I didn't get a lot of reviews? This is my first fanfiction and I'm not much of a writer but I hope to make more stories. Please review and I'm only writing this chapter because I've decided that one chapter to a story isn't enough. Enjoy!  
  
"Harry, I never thought I'd see the day when you're shocked to see me," Hermione said. "I mean, do I look okay? What, have I gone ugly over the first few weeks of the summer? I know looks don't really matter, but you're one of my best friends, so if you're shocked, I think there's something wrong with me."  
  
"No, no," Harry said quickly. "You look fine. Great, actually. It's just that I can't believe you've changed so much over one week of summer. What did you do to yourself?"  
  
"Well," Hermione began. "My mom decided that I might want to get a new hairstyle and have makeup and stuff like that. I don't know, I guess I've just care a bit more about my looks. But don't take it the wrong way. I mean, books and school are still very important to me. I just thought I can just change my looks a bit."  
  
She looked uncomfortable.  
  
"I didn't mean to make you feel bad or anything," Harry said, feeling uncomfortable himself. "I just was shocked to see you all changed and everything."  
  
"Let's stop standing by the door and just go inside," Hermione said. Harry went in and Hermione closed the door. It was like walking into a miniature mansion. The house didn't look big on the outside, thought Harry. But it sure looked big on the inside. There were lots of furniture and the living room was filled with lots of flowers. The house looked really elegant.  
  
"Well," said Hermione. "Mom really love flowers of all kinds, so our house is like an indoor garden. Of course, there's flowers in the backyard too. Let's go upstairs to your room and unpack your stuff."  
  
Harry followed Hermione upstairs and walked in a room that was the last one on the second floor. It was pretty big and empty. There was a dresser, a small desk and a bed.  
  
"I know it's a bit empty," said Hermione. "But we thought this was the best room that was free."  
  
Harry quickly unpacked his stuff and followed Hermione for her tour of her house. After about an hour of laughing, joking and exploring, they were resting down on the living room sofa, and Harry said, "Wow, Hermione. I never thought a tour of a house would be so much fun. What should we do now?"  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said. "Why don't we go downtown and just look around? I don't think you've ever been downtown before, because of living with the Dursleys. How about it?"  
  
"Okay!" said Harry, feeling excited. Hermione was right. He had never been downtown before. The Dursleys thought the best way to deal with Harry was keep him in the house at all times.  
  
And off they went. Everyday for the rest of the summer, Harry and Hermione would find something that Harry hadn't had a chance to do, or a place he'd never been to, and go there. It was really fun, and surprisingly, there were a lot of places Harry hadn't been to, so everyday was different for Harry. It was probably the one of the best summer holidays of his life. Except for the months at the Burrow, of course. It's really different with Hermione, Harry thought one day, while they were in an arcade. She isn't like Ron at all, but in a lot of ways, she can be a lot of fun.  
  
Soon, the summer holidays were almost over and Harry and Hermione had to go to Diagon Alley to get their things for Hogwarts in September.  
  
"Let's send an owl to Ron," suggested Hermione. "We always seem to buy our school things together, and it's more fun anyway with the three of us. Let's see how Ron has changed over the summer."  
  
Harry grabbed a quill at the desk and started writing:  
  
Ron,  
  
Hey! It's been a really fun summer for me mainly because Hermione invited me to stay at her house but anyway, Hermione suggested that we should get our school things next week with you. It'll be more fun too. How about if you write back deciding what time and date we're going to meet in Diagon Alley? Let's meet in front of the Leaky Cauldron okay? (We can go to Diagon Alley together afterwards)  
  
Harry  
  
He clamped the bit of parchment to his owl, Hedwig's legs and she took off. Harry watched until she was out of sight.  
  
A few days later, Hedwig came back with a reply.  
  
Harry took the parchment from her and read:  
  
Harry,  
  
Of course! That's a great idea! Let's meet tomorrow at noon okay? See you there!  
  
Ron  
  
At dinner that night, Harry told Hermione about Ron's reply. "Well, that doesn't leave us with a lot of time to pack," said Hermione, through a mouthful of chicken. "Let's finish dinner and then go upstairs and pack. I can ask Mr. Weasley to get our house connected to the Floo Network for just tomorrow. Then we can use Floo powder to get to Diagon Alley."  
  
They hurriedly finished dinner and went upstairs to pack. For Harry it didn't take very long, because he didn't have a lot of stuff, but for Hermione, it took nearly four hours just to get all her things in her trunks. The reason was that she still carried a lot of books with her. "Don't worry," she said to Harry with a shocked expression on his face. "I can still fit my school books and things that we're going to buy tomorrow. I brought an extra trunk. And I already wrote to Mr. Weasley. He said no problem. Better go to bed early today, I'm really exhausted after all this packing."  
  
The next morning, Harry and Hermione both carried their trunks downstairs. Soon, it was nearly time to go and Hermione handed a pinch of powder to Harry. "Go first," she said. "I'll go after you okay?"  
  
Harry threw the powder in the fire, and shouted, "The Leaky Cauldron." In the blink of an eye, he was gone.  
  
Harry could feel himself going really fast, and then, even before he started to get dizzy, he felt himself land in the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry quickly got out of the fireplace, because he knew Hermione would be coming any moment now. He was right. Seconds later, Hermione fell out of the fireplace too. "Whew," said Hermione. "Let's just take a seat here and wait for Ron."  
  
Harry agreed. He didn't feel dizzy after the floo powder, but he still needed to take a break. Soon, Harry heard a voice call out, "Harry! Hermione!" and he knew instantly that it was Ron. He and Hermione both turned around. There was Ron, smiling broadly at his two friends.  
  
"Wow, Hermione," he said, gaping at her the same way Harry had been when he was inviting into her house. "You should have made some changes over the summer. Big changes."  
  
"Honestly, Ron," said Hermione, slightly annoyed. "I'm just the same old Hermione. Books, school, you know?"  
  
"Well," said Ron. "On the inside, not a change at all. On the outside, big changes. And I'm not trying to get you annoyed, Hermione. I'm just a little surprised that you, out of all people, would care about looks too."  
  
"Ron, I'm the same old Hermione. Nothing really different, okay?" said Hermione, her voice raising. "I'm getting really annoyed at everybody gaping at me. First, mostly all the boys that live on my street, then Harry, and then you, Ron."  
  
"Harry?" said Ron, surprised.  
  
"Come on," said Harry, pushing them out of the Leaky Cauldron. "Let's not have an argument when we're going to have a great time here okay?"  
  
The afternoon was actually really fun, as Harry had said, because they spent a lot of the money to buy things like ice cream, candy and other things that was fun to have on an afternoon like this. It was nearly six when they had finished all their shopping, and had finished walking around Diagon Alley.  
  
"Well," said Harry, tired after all the walking he'd done in Diagon Alley. "I hate to say this, but I think we're going to have to go back and go home. Bye Ron, I'll meet you on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow, okay?" He and Hermione waved goodbye as Ron walked the other way.  
  
"Hermione, even you had to say that was a fun afternoon," said Harry, after they had traveled back to Hermione's house. "I mean, without the argument you and Ron had before. Why do you guys always have the arguments?"  
  
"Don't ask me," said Hermione, in a hopeless sort of voice. "I never really want to argue, but Ron just does the things that really annoy me sometimes, and I just…lose control okay? Does that really explain it because I don't want to talk about it anymore."  
  
They packed all the things they had bought for school this afternoon into their trunks, and soon it was getting dark.  
  
"Goodnight, Harry."  
  
"Goodnight, Hermione."  
  
The next day, Harry and Hermione were both glad they had packed everything the night before. There were so many things to be done on the day of school. Finally, after many running up and down the stairs, Harry and Hermione carried and placed their trunks in Mr. Granger's car. "Bye, Mom!" Hermione called.  
  
"Bye, Mrs. Granger!" Harry yelled too, as the car started. "Thanks for the great meals you cooked for me!"  
  
Mrs. Granger smiled and waved goodbye to Hermione and Harry. "Have a good school year!" she called to them.  
  
Soon they were at King's Cross and after saying goodbye to Mr. Granger for driving them here, Harry and Hermione both walked hurriedly through the solid barrier dividing platform nine and ten. They went right through the wall, and found themselves in front of the Hogwarts Express. "Well," said Harry. "We're still early. Why don't we wait for Ron to come?"  
  
Soon after they had arrived, Harry saw Ron and his little sister, Ginny, walk on to the platform. "Hey Ron!" Harry yelled. "Over here!" He waved. Ron saw him and waved back, grinning.  
  
The train started to billow smoke, the signal that it would begin to move very soon. Harry, Ron and Hermione ran onto the train and found themselves an empty compartment. They told jokes, laughed, and just talked while the scenery changed. In no time at all, the train started to slow down and stopped. Harry, Ron and Hermione got out of the train, and followed the other students to Hogwarts Castle.  
  
Well, how was that for a second chapter? I know it's still a bit short, but I'm trying to get it more longer and longer at every chapter okay? I don't have much time writing this story, but when I do have time, I'm going to try to write at least a whole chapter. Please review and look forward to the next chapter! 


	3. An unexpecting accident!

Okay, this is the third chapter and no, I don't think it's longer than the second chapter. Sorry! I hope the story is getting better because I'm getting some good ideas. Oh yeah, I forgot to say that Harry, Ron and Hermione are in their fifth year. But this isn't my idea of "Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix", I'm just putting the trio into their fifth year. So don't get the wrong idea! Also, there's going to be some H/H soon, but I have to talk about other stuff before that. I'm going to have a chapter when Harry and Hermione gets into a little accident soon! I don't want to give you all the details, it'll ruin the story, but the accident is H/H. Stay tuned! (oh yeah, this chapter has a bit of H/H in it!)  
  
Actually, the great accident is going to happen in this chapter! Oops! I let a thing slip! Enjoy!  
  
The Great Hall looked as magnificent as usual, and still gazing up at the enchanted ceiling, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down next to their fellow fifth-years. As usual, every year Hogwarts had new students. They came up and got sorted with the sorting hat, and then Dumbledore would do his usual speech. The same thing happened this year. As the sorting hat yelled out the last house, ("Gryffindor!") Dumbledore got up from his seat and cleared his throat.  
  
"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts," he said, smiling at everyone. "Before we begin with the feast, I have a few announcements to make. First of all, the forbidden forest is forbidden to any student. Also, please welcome our new defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Delacour."  
  
Everyone clapped loudly. Sure enough, in pale robes of light blue, stood Fleur Delacour. Ron's ears turned pink. "But it can't be her…" he muttered. "No way…"  
  
"Everyone who was here last here will, of course, remember Professor Delacour. For those of you that has never met her, she and her former school, Beauxbatons, has paid a visit to Hogwarts last year. Anyway, since I haven't sent owls to the prefects in the summer holidays, I'm going to announce the prefects now. When you here your name, please come up here and get your prefect badge. You will also receive a list of things you need to do and so forth."  
  
Dumbledore pulled out a piece of parchment. "I'll start with the house of Gryffindor. Remember that there'll be five prefects from each year. Hermione Granger," he called. Everyone from the Gryffindor table clapped loudly. "No surprise there!" yelled Ron, as Hermione went up to get her prefect badge. As Hermione sat down, Dumbledore called, "Harry Potter!" Everyone clapped again. "I can't believe I'm a prefect," said Harry, as he pinned his badge on the front of his robes. "Ronald Weasley!" called Dumbledore. "Ron, you're a prefect!" yelled Fred, as Ron came back to the table, his face in shock.  
  
"I can't believe it," he said. "I've broken school rules, bad grades, and still, I'm a prefect."  
  
After Dumbledore finished announcing the prefects for all of the houses, he continued speaking. "Well, that's all the notices for this year. Let the feast begin."  
  
Immediately the golden plates in the center of the tables started filling up with all kinds of food you could imagine. "Mmmmm," said Harry, through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "Nothing beats having a Hogwarts feast. It's the same every year, but it's still as good as ever."  
  
"Harry," said Hermione. "Just finish eating before you show all your food to all the people around you. It's disgusting."  
  
"Some things never change," muttered Ron to Harry. "Her looks are changing, but her acts aren't."  
  
"I heard that," said Hermione. "I know you think I'm bossy and everything, but I'm just saying it because…"  
  
"We know, we know," said Ron, rolling his eyes. "Skip the lecture."  
  
After the feast, all the Gryffindors went upstairs to their secret entrance to the Gryffindor Tower. It was behind a painting of a very fat woman in a pink, silk dress. "The password's 'triwizard'," said Harry. The painting swung open and everybody climbed in.  
  
"Good night Hermione!" called Harry. He and Ron went up to their dormitories and soon, feel fast asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, while eating their breakfast in the great hall, Harry, Ron and Hermione were studying their class schedules. "Well," said Ron. "We have double herbology first, with the Hufflepuffs." While walking to the greenhouse, Harry noticed that some of the boys were looking at Hermione. He probably hadn't noticed this before, but he certainly noticed it now. As Hermione walked past, boys were turn around to look and gape at her. After a while, though, Hermione began to take notice. "Just look at them!" she said angrily to Harry and Ron. "They think looks are everything. What if I was really ugly with pimples all over my face? They wouldn't take notice then."  
  
"Honestly, Hermione," said Ron. "You can't blame them for staring at you like that. You have changed a lot over the summer and now everyone can tell the difference. What's the big deal?"  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Ron, just because…" she began, but Harry cutted her off. "Come on, Hermione," he said. "Let's not have an argument on the first day of school, before even the first period. Okay?"  
  
After that, Hermione stayed really quiet for the rest of the day. Even at classes she was good at, which was like all of them, she never raised her hand at all. Teachers started to sense something was wrong with her. Professor McGonagall asked Hermione if something was bothering her and if she wanted to go to the infirmary. "It's okay, Professor," Hermione assured her. "I just don't feel like talking today."  
  
After classes and dinner, Harry stayed in the common room doing his homework, while Ron was upstairs in the dormitory, discussing Quidditch with Dean and Seamus. Hermione was still in the library, reading books on history and other subjects as usual. Harry decided to wait for Hermione, in case she felt really lonely. Soon, he heard someone come in through the portrait hole, and he saw Hermione carrying a large stack of books, so large that it covered her face.  
  
"Hi Harry," she said, her voice muffled. "What are you doing here this late? Still not finished your homework?"  
  
"No," said Harry. "I was finished, but I just wanted to wait for you. Thought you might feel lonely."  
  
Just then, a book dropped from the big stack and Hermione tried to look for it. But she didn't see that the book was right in front of her. She stepped on it and immediately slipped. Falling, the books tumbled out of her hands. And, still flying, Hermione landed straight on Harry and smacked her lips right on to his.  
  
Both of them stood frozen for about nearly five minutes. Then, blushing furiously, Hermione muttered, "Sorry I slipped." And ran upstairs to the girls dormitories. Harry still sat there, stunned. He couldn't believe what had happened. He had kissed Hermione! One of his best friends! Even though Harry knew it was an accident, he sort of felt a tingle when he thought about the accident. True, thought Harry. Hermione's one of my best friends, but I can't help it if I really like her. Hermione will really avoid me now.  
  
Still thinking about Hermione, Harry walked up to the boys' dormitories and went to his four-poster bed. His mind spinning over the day's events, he fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, just as Harry got downstairs to eat breakfast in the great hall, he bumped into someone coming from the girls' dormitories.  
  
It was Hermione. Hermione tried to walk quickly away, but she wasn't quick enough. Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Harry," said Hermione, tugging back at her sleeve. "Let go."  
  
"No," said Harry. "I have to tell you something."  
  
Okay, how was that? Was it good to have that happen? Please review! *~*Oh yeah, is my story okay?*~*  
  
Next chapter coming soon! 


End file.
